Bait For Love:Return To The City
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: It's been three months since the dramatic filled summer came to a close and everyone couldn't be happier right? That is until our favorite LaMerrans get a letter asking for them to come back home to celebrate their city"s founding w problems arise from this. SEQUEL to Bait For Love rating might change later
1. Chapter 1

**HEY HO EVERYONE**

**SO LET ME NOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME WITH THIS AND LET'S GET STARTED**

**SO LAST TIME THIS PLOT WAS SPOKN OF IT WAS LAST MONTH IN JANUARY WHERE THE FIRST STORY ENDED**

**NOW I WILL SAY THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ IT TO UNDERSTAND THIS BUT IT WOULD BE IN YOUR BEST INTEREST TO DO SO YOU MIGHT BE A LITTLE CONFUSED(EVEN IF IT'S DONE YOU CAN STILL REVIEW FOR IT)**

**A COUPLE THINGS:**

**THERE WILL BE A GOOD AMOUNT OF OCs AND THERE WILL BE A FEW WHO WILL BE RETURNING TO US**

**THERE'S GONNA BE A LOT MORE PDA HERE AND I'LL FOCUS ON MORE THAN ONE PAIRING SO GOOD NEWS FOR YOU KAMES FANS OUT THERE**

**RATING MIGHT EVENTUALLY CHANGE DO TO LANGUAGE AND ADULT SCENES**

**FINALLY:I AM BEGGING FOR ANY KINDS OF REVIEWS TO MAKE THIS BETTER NOW IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING NEGATIVE LIKE REALLY NEGATIVE TO SAY JUST PM ME**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS OK WITH ME**

**MULTIPLE POV's THIS TIME**

**DISCLAIMING TIME:I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT ANYTHING BIG TIME RUSH RELATED DOES NOT BELONG TO ME #:(#**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

It's been exactly three months since the dramatic summer came to a close and a lot can happen in those three months.

Such as Kendall and James' engagement announcement. Yeah, I said it, engaged. Even though they haven't been together for more than six months.

Kendall came up to me and Carlos one day and had said that he wanted to do something special for his boyfriend, and of course the first thing that Carlos thinks of is a wedding.

Insert the colon dash face. I simply suggested that he take James on a trip to a high rated island or something. Kendall thought both ideas were great as he said he would do both.

When they came back, me and Carlos were caught off guard as soon as James came in all estatic and such. Carlos asked him what happened, James held out his left hand. There it was a one inch peach sea shell with a pearl sitting on top of it.

We both congratulated him when Kendall causally walked in, trying to keep the smug look off of his face. They had told us that they'll be getting married in two months, which in reality is not a lot of time, but we didn't say anything about it though.

Then after that, Carlos gained full legal ownership of his dad's restaurant. Carlos decided that he wanted to make it more "teen friendly" since there's more kids our age who hang out on the boardwalk and who are always by the building.

Ever since the whole SWIM thing at HQ Carlos hasn't really been the same. Now that he knows about his father's secret life(he got arrested shortly after) it seemed like he was more in his thoughts than anything else. Along with the restaurant, we also got ownership of the house he lives in.

Our relationship has gotten stronger, physically and emotionally. Whenever Carlos wasn't stressed out about life, we would cuddle together in his office, with me in his lap.

Oh, I almost forgot! Dak lives with us too. After the explosion he had no where to go so we took him under our wing. And it's safe to say we've( I've) been babying him a lot.

"Logannnnn, stop it I can brush my own hair!" Dak wined.

I paid him no mind though, I continued to brush through his knotted brown locks. "No, you were doing it wrong, raking your fingers through LaMerran hair is not how you take care of it. And since we don't have a fish tail comb, we're gonna use a regular brush."

"But LaMerran's aren't regular people." he retorted, "Why would we use a human brush?"

Sighing, and getting irritated I less than gracefully chucked the brush into the wall. "Fine, break time, we start back up in twenty minutes."

"Thanks!" Dak yelled over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs. I ran a hand through my own hair as I walked into the kitchen to get a snack.

Even though Dak seems like a child in a man's body, he really isn't. With being able to follow simple directions, having an extra set of arms and legs is really helpful.

I went into the pantry to grab a can of microwavable soup, unknowest to me someone was trying to sneak their way into the kitchen. I heard the island chair squeak at someone's weight.

"Soup me up baby." I heard him say, I couldn't resist laughing.

"That's not how you ask for lunch Carlos." I said smiling at the boy.

"Alright fine. PLEASE soup me up baby." Carlos tried again.

I nodded, "That's better, your soup is coming up." I poured the soup in a big bowl and placed inside the heating box.

"So what's Dak running away from this time?"

I sighed. "You know the usual. Won't stop twitching for five seconds so he can get his hair to look nice."

Carlos laughs. "Logan, you gotta stop babying the boy, he's the same age as us."

I felt a small pout creep it's way on my face. "Well he shouldn't do stuff that'll make me want to correct him all the time."

"Oh Logan, you're such so OCD."

I gasp. "No I am not. I don't have OCD."

Carlos gave me a pointed look. "Really? Yesterday you kept "redecorating" my office because it didn't look right. Or remember on tuesday when you placed the dishes in the dishwasher, small cups in the front bigger cups in the back?"

I blushed. "Yeah so what if I'm a little OCD? You depend on it anyways."

Carlos thinks about this for a brief moment. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It defiantly comes in handy when I'm going into your nice puckered little hol-"

"Food's done!" I shrieked out as soon I heard the microwave beep. Carlos wore a small smirk on his face, he knew that I knew what he was talking about. Still a bit flustered I almost dropped the bowl onto the floor, but luckily I was able to catch it in time.

Carlos stood up a bit to kiss me on the cheek, he lingered just a little, leaving his hot breath on my face.

Taking a sharp breath while biting on my bottom lip, Carlos was licking my neck. I was pressed up against the sink, with Carlos' little friend waking up and sitting pointedly in between my butt cheeks.

"Waiter, I would like a side order of penetrable pale cheeks, please." he whispers huskily.

I stifle a moan, trying my best not to give in. And thank the seven seas that the doorbell rung before anything else could happen.

"I'll get it!" Dak called from the stair well.

"O-oh will you look at Carlos, s-someone's at the door." I stuttered, shoving him off of me.

The raven merely shrugged, still horny though. "So? That just means we'll have an audience." Carlos tries to sneak a hand to tap my behind, but my reflexes were quick, grabbing a spoon I hit him on the hand.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I point the spoon in his face saying,"Bad Carlos."

Said boyfriend pouts as he goes to eat his luke warm soup.

I heard voices coming from the front, I made my way around to the door to see Dak holding a box with a big smile.

"A package?" I asked, gaining his attention.

"Yeah-huh, it's from Arizona, my Skype pal sent it to me."

"Who's t from?"

"Donald. He's like the perfect man friend you know?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh yeah sure, I guess."

With another smile Dak ran up the stairs.

I was about to turn around when I practically ran into a broad chest. "...Arlos!" I cried.

His chest vibrates underneath my face, "Yes?"

I pull back. "Watch where you're going."

"I'm sorry Logie, I didn't mean to bruise your face with my chest. I have about another thirty minutes before I go back to work, you wanna just cuddle on the couch until then?"

I looked at him. "Just cuddle?"

Carlos nods his head. "Mhmm, just cuddle."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, Logan come on if I had meant sex, I would have tossed you over my shoulder without your consent and went into our room with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign."

True very true. "Alright fine." Carlos chirped like a little bird.

However, not even a full ten minutes of doing so, Kendall and James come inside with loud voices.

"Carlos! Logan!" they called. I sighed and sat up annoyance written all over my face.

I was greeted by the happy couple. "Oh, there you guys are."

I had my arms crossed.

"Uh oh, Logie's ticked off."

"Damn right I'm ticked off. You guys like ruined my cuddle time. Who does that?"

Kendall and James look at me and Carlos. "Were you guys about to...?" Kendall asked.

"What? No, we were not."

Carlos shrugged. "Well we could have-"

"No." I cut him off.

"No we were not." Carlos quickly said.

Kendall and James just looked at me for a few seconds. But Kendall spoke up, "That's great and all, but we-well mostly I- have gotten something in the mail."

The catches my attention. "What do you mean " mostly I"?"

"Here, you can see for yourself what I mean." the blonde handed me an official looking envelope that had a seal on top of it.

Wait a second, I recognize this seal. "Kendall, it's a letter from home!"

"Indeed it is." Kendall nods his head.

"From LaMerra? What does it say?" Carlos asks looking over my shoulder.

"We're about to find out right now." I said sticking a finger through the top, making the top rip.

Opening the envelope, I pulled out the letter to open it up.

"_Dear fellow LaMerrans_," I read out loud.

_We would like to invite you out to our lovely city for a time of festivities and merriment to celebrate our city's founding birthday._

_It would please us greatly so if you would come back home for this joyous occasion. If you may like you can bring a guest of sorts for this._

_Please come two days before the following listed week plans._

_Sincerely, the LaMerran council of Cultural Enforcements_."

I flipped the piece of paper over to see if there was anything on he back, and there was, a map.

"Umm question." Carlos started, "How is this not wet?"

Me and Kendall rolled our eyes. I could see James nodding along with Carlos' question.

"There's a soft coating that's painted on all outing letters to the surface that keeps it from falling apart in the water as it gets mailed." I explained.

"And vice versa for incoming mail." Kendall added.

"A better question would be, how did they Kendall now lives on land." I said.

Kendall fidgeted a bit. "Well you see about that..."

"You didn't tell them that you were leaving and left your address right?"

"Perhaps. But I won't say every detail."

I face palmed my self. "Alright whatever, back to the matter at hand. Should we go?"

"I don't know Logan, I've been away from home for a while now almost a year actually. It'll be hard trying to get back into the loop again."

"Almost a year? You mean the whole time I was still there you packed your stuff and came here without telling me?"

"Yeah I've already said too much. So are we going or not?"

"You guys can go, I'm staying here. Once a runaway, always a runaway." I said with lift of my head.

"Logan," James said, "You should go back, it's probably good for your inner fish and sanity."

"Problem James, I'm as human as ever. I can't go back, I'll drown."

"What about us? If James and I were to go, wouldn't we drown too?" Carlos asked.

"That depends on whether we're going or not." I said.

"And I'm not going back so that's the end of that."

"Well we only have like three days to think about it before we actually have to leave." Carlos threw in after carefully scanning the letter.

"So if by the end of three days you still don't want to go then we won't, does that sound fair?" James asked.

I huffed, "Alright fine."

The guys smiled at my words and then an annoying beeping could be heard.

"Crap, I have to go work, bye babe." Carlos said pecking me on my lips before quickly kissing James and Kendall on their foreheads.

The front door gently slammed closed. Kendall and James were looking at me with confused looks.

"I can't help that he kissed you guys, it's kinda cute."

James tries not to put on his a disgusted look, "The only two people who are allowed to kiss this being is my fiancé and my mom."

I chuckled at James' response. "Not even the pucker fish and my turtle?"

"That was one time ok? Never again Keysmi friggin bites like very hard."

"I enjoy turtle kisses, you just have baby skin." Kendall said with a small smile.

"That's because I take care of it, it doesn't get this way over night." James retorted.

I shake my head at the two, going back to the couch, I turn the tv on tuning out the couple.

Three days huh? Well I guess that's enough time to figure out what I want to do. Looking down at the letter that was still in my hands I let my thoughts drift back to my home.

My parents still live there, and it would be hard for me to just show up and stay at their house. There's still so many bumps to go through.

And once again, I'm over thinking things. I'll just have to deal with one problem at a time. Let's see where this'll take me.

* * *

**AND SO IT BEGINS**

**I WILL SAY THAT I'M ACTUALLY EXCITED FOR THIS THERE ARE SO MANY DIRECTIONS I COULD GO WITH IT**

**LIKE I SAID EARLIER REVIEWS ARE WANTED AMD YOUR REWARD WOULD BE A FASTER UPDATE AND A SHOUT OUT**

**ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU THINK? CONTINUE OR NO?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO STARTING THIS WEEK I'M ON SPRING BREAK AND I AM DETERMINED TO PUT A FEW CHAPTERS OUT FOR THIS STORY**

**I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS DONE I JUST HAVE TO STOP BEING LAZY AND EDIT THEM ...XP**

**SO KEEP AN EYE ON THAT IF YOU WOULD PLEASE**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I'm sitting in front of the tv with my head resting in the palm of my hand and a certain raven poking at my face.

"Come on Logie, you should go."

"And why should I go Carlos?" I asked in a monotone.

"Because it's your home, I'm sure you mom misses you."

"Uh huh, just like my dad and my "friends", I have so much to go back to."

"Logan you know you don't mean that." Carlos says.

"Carlos I do. I really don't wanna go, nothing's stopping you and the guys from going."

"Uh huh sure there's not. Look you have one more day to decide and we only go if you go."

"Why are making me decide? That's not fair."

"Because we know that going back can either be a positive thing or a negative thing for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, you're the only that really has...some difficulty hanging around."

I glared at Carlos.

"Aww come on Logie, you know that's not what I meant."

I just nodded my head. "Of course."

Carlos got up from his place on the floor to come and sit with me. I placed my head on his shoulder. "I know you mean well about this Carlos, but it's a ton of pressure on me to make this decision."

"I'm sorry Logan. I'll tell you this much, I'm sure whatever you come up with will be the right choice."

It was quiet downstairs with it being just the two of us. Well it was quiet until my super sonic hearing could detect a pair of feet trying and failing to sneak out.

"And where do you think you're going Dak?"

He stops. Uhhh I was just taking Keysmi out."

I sigh and turn around. The way how he dressed and the lack of turtle was questionable.

"How do you plan on doing this without Keysmi, you look like you're going to a party or something."

No answer. Busted.

"I wasn't planning on going to a party I don't even know what a party is. Haha silly Logan." Dak nervously chuckles. "Besides I was going to get Keysmi." he says this as he's walking out the door.

"Dak, Keysmi is upstairs free roaming." Carlos pointed out.

"I know, I'll just... Bye!" Dak says while running out of the house.

Me and Carlos shared a look as he left.

"Kids these days."

I shake my head "Seriously."

**JAMES POV**

Me and Kendall were currently cuddling in Kendall's bed and we were lazily talking about the little stuff. I was making invisible pictures on his shirt.

"Let's just say hypothetically what if Logan does want to go back home, would you be excited to go back?"

Kendall sighed. "I'm not sure James, LaMerra isn't really a place I would want to go back to."

"But would you go back of Logan wanted to?"

"Of course I would, he's my fish pal, I'm not gonna leave him hanging in that kind of setting."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well as you have probably seen, Logan's dad is with the SWIM agency, just like the other half of our population. If any one of those people gets a hold on Logan then it's all over." Kendall explained.

I don't get it, why does the agency want Logan so badly. "What does Logan have that makes him so special?"

Kendall tensed at this question."That's a question that requires a long detailed story like answer. I don't think you'll be able to understand it."

"I won't be able to understand a story? Kendall just tell me." I whined.

"Sorry James, and in actuality I can't tell anyone. Logan doesn't even completely understand what kind of power he has."

"So it's his LaMerran power? I wonder what it is. Is it as cool as yours?"

"Something like that. When the time calls for it I'm sure you and Carlos and Dak will see it soon enough."

I smiled. "Ok, I can't wait then."

Kendall returned the smile. "Anyways if Logan wants to go back home it literally spells danger for him. I don't want him to go through that again."

"Logan has us three to protect him if something does happen."

"True true, he does."

"Ok enough about Logan he original question was for you. I mean you're a LaMerran too, isn't there a small sliver of you that wants to go back?"

"I guess...maybe." Kendall softly answers.

I don't mean to prod and poke for answers, but I still would want to know.

"Oh well... Hey come on let's go and do something." I suggested sitting up.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"We can go walk on the beach and hold hands and make sand castles."

Kendall lifted his bushy eyebrows at hearing this. "Alright sure and then afterwards we can ravish the night away."

I blushed at the sound of that. "Sounds good."

Kendall smiles and gets up, and goes to the counter to get his keys. "An outing with my boyfriend sounds nice right now."

I laugh as we leave his apartment.

**CARLOS POV**

At some point Logan just got up and made his way upstairs into our bedroom, he closed the door which means don't disturb him from whatever he's doing.

I feel bad that me and the guys are basically forcing him to go back home. It is a big choice to make and I wouldn't want anybody talking to me while I think it over.

I'm sitting in the kitchen eating out of a pudding cup, my own thoughts plaguing my mind.

Ever since my dad got arrested a lot has happened. I mean I gained legal ownership of just about everything that was his. From the restaurant to the house even his car, everything. As cool as it sounds it's still kinda hard. I have his stuff basically and it reminds me of him.

It never occurred to me not once that all of these "business" trips were SWIM plot meetings. It should have but back then I was just getting to know Logan and who he really was. If I wasn't as clueless I would have believed Logan from the beginning.

I mean who would believe that when they first hear it? Oh hey your dad is a secret illegal agent who has been doing this behind your back the whole time and lied about it.

For me while being at HQ, it was a lot to take in all at once. So as you can imagine I didn't really take it well once everything has calmed down.

When I got out of the hospital from playing rescuer, I denied and denied that my dad was doing what he was doing. But no matter how much I did, it was still true. And getting over it was no easy task.

I tell Logan and the guys that there's nothing to fuss over about me. I'll tell them that everything is fine and most of the time it is but there's that hint of doubt. But I don't let it get to me though, I have other things to dedicate my feelings and thoughts to like-

"Hey."

Like Logan of course.

I turned around to see Logan standing awkwardly beside the counter. "Oh hey, Logan." I say as I tossed my spoon in the sink making it clink around.

"Are you ok?" I ask him.

He nods. His face was a half a shade lighter than normal. "Can I ask you something?"

I look him over for a few seconds. "Sure."

"If I were to go back home and I had to confront my parents again...you think they would try to ship me off to another SWIM HQ? Or perhaps try to dissect me right then and there? What if something bad happens while we're there?"

I let myself drift towards him, I looked him in the face. Logan looked like he was about to cry.

I held him close to me. "Logan I doubt it'll be that bad. It's a celebration. It's supposed to be a fun festive time. Nothing will happen."

Logan sighs. "I'm sorry, it's a problem of mine, being too paranoid to do anything outside my comforts."

"I personally think that this would be great for you and your inner fish. You've been away for quite some time."

Logan was silent. He shifted a bit before speaking. "I...I think I've come to a decision, call James and Kendall over."

I wanted to squeal in happiness or something. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my phone and texted them both.

* * *

**I'M SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS SEEMS BUT I WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING OUT AND I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY WITH THIS LIKE I SAID EARLIER IT WAS THE LAZINESS TAKING OVER **

**BUT NONE OF THAT!**

**ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU THINK LOGAN'S CHOICE WAS?**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
